Navidad
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: "Navidad, huh, época de paz y alegría, sin contar que está cerca de mí cumpleaños y tal... ¡Me importa un carajo todo eso!"


**Título:** Navidad

**Sumary:** "Navidad, huh, época de paz y alegría, sin contar que está cerca de mí cumpleaños y tal... ¡Me importa un carajo todo eso!"

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, que ya toda persona que esté leyendo aquí está grandecita para afrontar todo lo que aquí está (?)

**Disclaimer: **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenece tanto a Shungiku Nakamura como a Miyako Fujisaki y por mucho que quiera no me lo van a regalar.

**Notas:** Fue una idea que tuve de como fue la Navidad/Cumpleaños de Takano ese mismo año que se sus padres se divorciaron, se mudó y perdió a su primer amor. Les dejo más detalles abajo~ disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>Era lo peor.<p>

Estar en una ciudad donde no conoces a nadie y en la situación en la que se encontraba. _Era lo peor._ Realmente no le importaba estar con su madre, igual su "padre" ni siquiera era su padre, sin importar cuán shockeante y hasta doloroso que fuera eso, era la realidad, y no había nada que hacer con eso.

Miró su reloj, marcaban las 10:24 pm, todavía seguía siendo su cumpleaños y faltaban menos de dos horas para Navidad.

Nada de eso importaba ya.

No tenía mucho tiempo de haberse separado de Oda Ritsu*, ni siquiera entendía porque el chico simplemente lo pateó y se largó así sin más. Sorata, su pequeño gato, se acurrucó a sus pies en busca de confortar un poco a su amo, tristemente sin lograrlo.

No hay manera de que ésto pueda empeorar.

Quiso hacerse creer eso así mismo. La separación de sus padres, al principio no lo entendía ¿Por qué? Si su familia se veía tan bien, se veía tan normal, hubo un momento en el que quiso volver a la normalidad, pero simplemente después, ya dejó de importarle, no valía la pena: Sus padres discutían cada vez que se veían, ignorándolo a él en el proceso.

-¡Masamune! Deja de encerrarte con ese gato, por Dios-escuchó la voz de su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación, sobre la cual él estaba recostado.

Cállate, estás molestando.

-Masamune, ésto es ridículo ¿No pretendes siquiera salir a celebrar lo que queda de tú cumpleaños? ¡Va a ser Navidad!

No me importa.

Pero el aludido no dijo palabra alguna, se quedó ahí sentado contra la puerta, acariciando a su gato quien parecía ser él único que se daba cuenta de como se estaba sintiendo él.

-Ay Dios mío, no sé que haré con éste muchacho-susurró su madre, creyendo que no la oía, mientras el soñar del tacón de sus zapatos se alejaba.

Para él estaba bien, no quería salir ¿Para qué? Prefería la compañía de Sorata de todas maneras, no haría nada haya afuera ¿Y... Navidad?

Navidad, huh, época de paz y alegría, sin contar que está cerca de mí cumpleaños y tal... ¡Me importa un carajo todo eso!

Apretó los puños inconscientemente, déjandose marcadas las uñas en las palmas, pero no le importaba eso, sólo se preguntaba _¿Por qué?._

¡¿Por qué sus padres se tenían que haber divorciado?

¡¿Por qué a ellos no les importaba un carajo lo que pasara con él?

¡¿Por qué sus sentimientos no eran tomados en cuenta por ellos?

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

_¡¿Por qué Ritsu tenía que haberlo abandonado en un momento como ese?_

Ah... sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas, si estaba llorando, por primera vez en todo ese asunto estaba llorando. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo como las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, al tiempo que Sorata maullaba colocando una patita sobre el brazo de su amo sin ententer que le estaba pasando a éste. Se mordió el labio inferior no queriendo emitir ningún quejido, sólo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Con que así se siente quebrarse ¿eh?

Por una parte sentía un alivio por desahogarse, pero por otra se sentía terrible al caer en cuenta de todas las cosas que lo estaban golpeando de una sola vez ¿Cómo iba a poder con todo eso de una sola? Y de paso ¿Cerca de la época de Navidad? ¿De su cumpleaños?

Navidad, _definitivamente_ era de lo peor.

* * *

><p>Oda Ritsu*: Como sabemos Takano nada más se enteró que Ritsu siempre fue Onodera hasta el capítulo 10 del manga (11 de la segunda temporada del anime) y para ésta época, asumo yo que él no sabía nada de An-chan ya que de eso se enteró por mediante un conocido que de casualidad sabía algo de Ricchan.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, quise hacer ésto, yo como hija de padres divorciados, imaginando lo terrible que eso fue para Takano, todo eso de una vez y sin tener a alguien que te anime, porque a Yokozawa lo conoció en la Universidad. A Takano se le conoce por tener una apariencia ruda pero en el fondo de hecho es sensible así que escribí ésto teniendo en cuenta eso, espero que les haya gustado :3<p>

Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2012 a todos \(´· w ·`)/


End file.
